New Age
by Etsuke Hansamora
Summary: It's a new generation of vampyres as Zoey Redbird leads her own House of Night. Neferet has been defeated, but so many years later, new evil is rising in Tulsa. And aside from defeating darkness, it's not easy being a teen vampyre!
1. Marked

It was a completely normal day, until I saw the vamp. I was totally flirting with Michael de Lewis, as he walked me to my last class of the day, band. Now, it's not like you think. This isn't some plain, boring, school orchestra type thing. I go to one of those 'bad kid' schools in Arizona. My parents shipped me off after I stole my step-mother's car and tried to run away. So the police caught me, and my dad agreed with her to send me here. But classes are cool, so I'm alright.

My last hour is like a garage band or a rock band. Each kid here gets to select their final hour. So me, and my friends Brady, Tori, and Keishira started our band, Vampyre Voice, because my friends are always telling me that I have a voice and play guitar as well as any vamp could. So what happened next is kind of ironic.

Michael and I stopped outside the door to the practice room, which had soundproof walls and a not-so-secret door in the back that we use to sneak out for concerts. None of the faculty care. We're rock stars.

"So, wanna go get a bite with me after school?"

"Can't. Not directly after, anyways. I have a concert tonight."

"Oh, right. Want me to come?"

"Totally. And maybe after we can go get something?"

"Yeah, I can't wait," he said with a lopsided smile. I grinned back as he walked off.

I turned to go into the practice room, and that was when I saw the vamp. He was frowning after Michael. He was a big guy, with red tattoos, meaning he was one of those new kinds of vamps.

"What do you want?"

The vamp's attention focused on me. He frowned again, before his face turned into a calm mask. He raised a hand, straightening his posture as he pointed at me.

"Lindsey Hopper, Night had chosen thee. Follow the call to Nyx, and I wish thee a blessed be."

A burning sensation blazed across my forehead, and I collapsed like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

When I came to, I had the guys surrounding me, anxious looks on their faces, their eyes meeting mine and flicking to my forehead before coming back.

"What are you all staring at?"

"Honey, I think you better take a look at your face," Tori said in a soft voice, holding a compact out to me.

"What the bloody hell are you all talking about?"

I snitched the compact from Tori's hand, opened it, and stared at my reflection. The person I saw reflected back wasn't me. She looked like me, with my high cheekbones, soft black hair with brown streaks in a boy cut style, soft, light brown lips, skin like the silvery white moon, and my favorite concert clothes. My ski boots, black jeans adorned with skull patterns, spikes, chains, and squares of metal, my black lasagna strap tank top with a sweet racecar on the front and Eat My Dust on the back, and my chic leather jacket with nice inside pockets. She had my eyes, too, almond shaped and deep violet, but on her forehead was a crescent moon outline, the color of sapphires. I stared at her.

"I can't...can't be...I can't be a vampyre!"

I heard smooth footsteps, and the vamp was there again. He pointed his finger from Brady, to Tori, to Keishira as he spoke.

"Brady Lock, Tori Santia, Keishira Madel, Night has chosen ye. Follow the call to Nyx, and I wish ye a blessed be."

My three friends fell to their hands and knees, and when the first looked up, Tori, she also had a sapphire Mark on her head. It stood out against her sunkissed skin, fire red hair, and piercing green eyes.

When Keishira looked up, her Mark was blood red. Her caramel skin, curly brown hair, and earth brown eyes really made her Mark stand out.

Brady was the last to look back at me. His Mark was also red, and as much as it stood out on Keishira, it really stood out on him. His skin was pale, but you could tell he wasn't one of those kids that never let the sun touch them, and his hair was sandy blonde, while his eyes made me think of a cloudy day, deep blue with silvery white wisps and flecks inside.

"Is it me, or does this seem really weird?" Tori asked.

"Duh, it's weird. Have you guys ever heard of even two kids getting marked from the same school in one day? There's four of us!"

"Five," Keishira said under her breath.

"Here comes boyfriend," Brady muttered.

I sat up and looked to my right, towards hurried footsteps. Michael was walking very quickly towards us, but when he saw my Mark, he froze. A slow grin spread across his face, and he pulled his bangs out of his face so I could see the blue Mark. It seemed to shine against his pale, and what some would call emo, skin, with his black hair like a raven's feathers and cat shaped eyes as silver as aluminum foil.

"Lindsey, you're one, too?"

My friends looked at him, and he nearly stumbled in shock. He kneeled down beside me, his expression a mask of nothingness, even though I could see confusion in his eyes.

"Be still, my children," a powerful voice said as the room began to shine brighter with a silvery light.

We all looked up at a beautiful woman. We couldn't make out details past the silvery light, but she seemed kind, and she had a brilliant, warm smile.

"Goddess?" Brady asked kind of dumbly.

"Yes, child. I am the goddess Nyx. I have appeared before you with a message. Go to Zoey's House of Night, not the regular Tulsa House of Night. You need to be with Zoey and her group. New evil is stirring, and you are to be my champions. It is a new age, and Zoey's time is done. It is your turn now, children. Especially you, Lindsey. You are their leader. You must guide them through."

I could only stare at her. Then I blurted out, "I don't know how to be a leader! And who's going to follow a few troublemakers?"

"You are more than that, daughter. Make me proud with the abilities I have given you. I will speak again with you soon. Know that I am always with you, my children."

The room shone extra bright, and then the Goddess was gone, and us five were alone, looking at each other in disbelief.

"Zoey's House of Night? Where is that?" Keishira asked.

"Tulsa. She said she didn't want us to go to the regular House of Night, especially Tulsa's. She wanted us to go to Zoey's."

"How are we going to get to Tulsa Oklahoma, then?" Brady asked. "That's a long way from here, and all of our parents hate us."

"Well, for one, we have a personal limo and driver. And second, if need be, I could steal a car. And considering that I don't want to arrive in a limo like a freak, I'm going to steal a car. I need to know who's coming with me, because I need to know how big of a car I need."

"I'm with you," Michael said.

"I'll ride with you, too," Keishira said.

"We'll take the limo," Brady and Tori said in unison.

I nodded. "Make sure you don't take any detours. None of us can, or we'll start getting sick. We have to keep moving. We'll see you guys in Tulsa."

"See you, Lindsey."

They went back into the practice room to go through the door in there. I ran towards the door that led to the parking lots, and Michael and Keishira followed me.

As soon as we went out the door to the lots, the alarms started going off and we had about three minutes to find a decent car and go. It needed to be something fast.

"Come on!" I yelled at them,, and we ran down the hill and started ducking behind cars. I glanced at one next to us. It happened to be a Dodge Challenger, twenty-twelve version.

"This one," I whispered to them.

They glanced at it, and Keishira grinned at me. Michael went around to the other side while I took a couple bobby pins out of my hair and started working at the lock on the door. When I finished with the door's lock, I crawled in, staying low, and got to work hotwiring the car. When I got it, I unlocked the other door, letting Keishira and Michael in. I pulled out quietly, and when I came to the stop sign at the end of the lot, I made the tires squeal as I took off. We were on the road before the first adult got outside, and they were small figures of shadow when we did finally see them.

I didn't know who's car this was, but it was really awesome. The car had big back wheels, the spokes coming out of a skull. The front wheels had green half circle designs on the spinning rims. The body of the car was blue, with a giant skull on the roof, a crescent moon with a trail of stars on the hood, a ridiculously cool silver wing, a butterfly detailed above the plate, and the best part -the racecar seats and belts for the driver and shotgun. The back seats didn't have their own doors, but they were like the rear seat you would find in a coupe. A sweet ride, and I thanked whoever had tricked it out. I was never getting rid of it, and it's top speed was a hundred and fifteen.

I didn't get off the highway until Keishira started coimplaining about being hungry. I hadn't said a word, but Michael and Keishira had argued back and forth, and I had had enough.

"Enough! I'll take you to get something to eat. Bloody hell," I muttered when I saw them staring at me after my outburst.

We stopped at Burger King, got our various meals, which Michael paid for with the platinum card his parents had given him before sending him here, and we headed off again. I was bone tired, but I wasn't going to tell them that as Michael fed me fries while I drove.

"Why don't you let me drive for a while, Lindsey? You look exhausted, and you need to eat, too."

"Okay, I said, barely managing to pull into the next parking lot I saw and stop before I passed out right there where I sat.

When I woke up, my eyes hurt like hell. It was daylight, and there weren't any clouds in sight. Michael was in the driver's seat next to me. I looked back, and Keishira was sleeping in back.

"Glad to see you're awake," Michael said next to me, startling me from my thoughts about the missed concert last night.

"What happened about the-"

"Keishira called and said you all couldn't make it. It's rescheduled for a month from now, so you have a chance to settle into your life. Actually, she scheduled all you concerts this month for next month instead."

"She did all of that for me?"

"Yeah. She knew you'd be worried when you woke up. She was right."

"When she wakes up, I'll thank her."

I was silent, and I noticed Michael kept glancing at me from the corner of my eye. But even though I'd been flirting with him like crazy yesterday, I didn't feel quite the same today. I still liked him, but I also had feelings somewhere else. Somewhere I didn't know. But there were definitely feelings there. For who, I think I was going to find out.

"So, um, do you still wanna go do something?"

I could feel the tips of my ears turn pink. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled softly and cleared his throat. "I guess what I'm asking, is will you go on a date with me, even if we're vampyres now?"

"We're fledglings, not vampyres."

"Still. Will you?"

I looked at this guy I had had a crush on for months now. Ever since I'd first seen him pass by in the hall, I couldn't stop staring. I couldn't not give him a chance just because I thought I'd end up having feelings for a guy when I got to the House of Night.

"Lindsey?"

I looked back at him. He had a nervous, but easy smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah. Sure, I'll go out with you. But you know how fledglings get to change their names, right?"

"No, I didn't know that, but sure."

"Call me Andy Nightlock."

"Andy?"

"I hate the name Lindsey. It's one of the names you give your kid when you don't know what else to call them. Andy is way more original."

"Alright, Andy it is. I like it."

"Are you going to change your name?"

"Well, I'm definitely not going to keep my 'rents last name."

"So what are you going to change it to?"

There was a moment of silence while he thought. "I guess I'll change it to Christopher Michaelson. That way I still keep my first name. It's okay if you still call me Michael by accident."

"You don't think you'll call me Lindsey by accident?"

"Nah. Andy seems more natural for you. You're right, Lindsey is too common for someone as amazing as you."

I blushed and glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Why did you say that?"

"Because you are amazing," he said simply.

He smiled and took his hand from the stick for just a second, taking my hand instead. He squeezed, then let go, shifting up. He was speeding, but I didn't mind. It was kinda fun, like I was in a race car.

"We're in Oklahoma, so we're not far. Are you excited?"

"Nervous, actually. I mean, Zoey Redbird is a really famous vamp, right? And she's really powerful. And Nyx asked us to go to her. But I just feel like she's gonna be really stuck up and stuff. And...I'm scared. What if one of us rejects the Change?"

"We'll be alright. Nyx appeared to us. I'd take that as a good sign."

"I don't know… It just worries me, you know? I mean, I love all my bandmates, and you're pretty cool, too."

"Thanks. That means a lot, coming from you."

I shrugged, and the car was quiet again. I heard the soft cords of Party in the USA. I turned and up, and started singing along. I was totally off key, and Christopher joined in. We woke up Keishira, and she started jamming in back.

So, that was how we arrived in Tulsa, jamming, singing off key, and in general just having fun. It was weird, how we were acting like nothing had changed.

A limo was stopped in front of us, Tori and Brady climbing out. I parked the car, and Christopher, Keishira and I climbed out. Keishira and I ran to greet our other band mates.

"You guys okay? You don't look so good, Tor," I said, worry clear in my voice.

"I'm alright," she said, even though she didn't look too sure.

"Welcome, fledglings. I am Zoey Redbird. It is strange for so many to join our school at once. Where did each of you come from?"

The woman who had spoken was indescribably beautiful. She had long, dark hair, dark eyes, and had a Native American look about her. The crescent on her forehead was a series of lacework spirals, and didn't end on her face, like all other vampires. They trailed down her shoulders. There were also tattoos on her open palms. She was wearing a long, neck tie dress, and she looked very powerful, very familiar, and very, very, very dangerous. I didn't like it here. I felt exposed.

"We all came from the same place, ma'am. We're from Arizona. Nyx asked us to come here," Brady said, his southern gentleman accent and attitude showing heavily.

Zoey Redbird's eyes were very wide when I looked at her. She glanced to each of our foreheads, some of us bearing blue Marks, some red.

"Well. What are each of your names? Remember, now is your chance to change who you are, as you've each become something new."

"I'm Brady Lock," Brady announced proudly. He was such a guy. His parents hadn't sent him to the school for the same reasons the rest of us ended up there. His parents just didn't know how to take care of him.

Zoey Redbird nodded.

"I'm Tori Sun du Pria," Tori said timidly, squeezing Brady's hand for courage. Brady was like the band's big brother.

"I'm Keishira Metal," she said boldly. She was a lot braver than I was, looking at this woman.

"I'm Christopher Michaelson," Christopher said quietly, then turned his gaze away from Zoey Redbird to me. He nudged me forward some.

I held my head up and glared defiantly at her. I wouldn't be a small, weak, child. And I wasn't going to be bullied into anything. She should know that now. "I'm Andy Nightlock. And I don't know why I'm here."

"You followed Nyx's request. That is reason enough. Come, fledglings. Follow me to your new home."

The others moved around me, following her. I looked back at the parking lot, and the now closed gate. Locked in.

"Andy, I can assure you, if you want to leave, you may."

I looked ahead at Zoey Redbird. She'd stopped at the door to what looked like a bank. She faced me, while the others trailed inside. Her eyes twinkled at me, and a small smile was on her lips.

I looked between her and the gate. I didn't know which way to go.

Light shone in the clearing between us, and my Goddess appeared again.

"Andy," she said fondly.

I looked at her, and I couldn't help smiling.

"You can trust Zoey with your entire being. You will never come to harm in her care. And Zoey, give her the affinity tests, please."

Zoey's eyes got big and round, and her smile grew. "Of course, Nyx."

"Nyx?"

Her attention returned to me. I was frightened, but I felt better hearing her speak.

"Why did you pick me? I was almost through my Freshman year. I was almost passed choosing age. Why now?"

"I wished to leave you safe and away from the troubles if I could, but Darkness has deemed it not to be. Zoey, she is to be your little sister."

Zoey Redbird looked at me again, this time almost resentfully.

"What gifts have you given her, Nyx?"

"You will see in time. Cast a circle this time, not the standard test."

"As you wish, my Goddess."

The light faded, and the Goddess was gone.


	2. Circles

"Come with me, Andy," Zoey said in a cold voice, offering me her hand.

"Don't pretend to be nice when you hate me because you don't want a sibling, least of all me, a girl you don't know and don't look anything like."

She blinked, but her hand did not lower, nor did she speak. That's when I saw the tears she was trying to hold back. She had siblings before she lost it all.

That was when I began to trust her. Seeing the pain in her eyes told me the Goddess was right. Zoey had suffered too much, and her time was done. But I knew I could trust her. She knew I'd be getting into some tangles. She knew she could help me, and maybe, I could help her, even though she looked so much older.

I ran to her and grabbed her hand tightly. She led me inside, and we followed my friends. We went down a ladder into some gas lit tunnels.

"Upstairs is the school, downstairs are the dorms."

Zoey gave my hand a squeeze before letting go and walking ahead. She stopped us at a split in the tunnels. "Black cloths represent empty rooms. Anything else is taken. You may choose your rooms, and couples may stay together, although none of us want to know what you do in there. Is that clear?"

We all nodded. Then my friends wandered in. Zoey came back and took my hand.

"You're going to come with me. We have a circle to cast."

"O-ok," I stuttered.

We scurried to a few rooms. I vaguely remembered her telling me four other people's names, and what element they represented. Was Shaylynn Earth, and Damien Water, and Stevie Rae Air, and Shaunee Spirit, and Zoey representing FIre? Or was I totally mixed up?

I hurried after the group of vamps and looked around when I could. What kind of mixed up, crazy place had Nyx sent me to?

We were at the ladder again, and then we were outside, still enclosed in the protective stone fence. We stopped under a huge Cork Willow tree. I didn't know how I knew it was a Cork Willow, but it was beautiful, with a spiral trunk and long vines that touched the grass. Zoey and her group didn't go inside the willow's playful vines, but I'd always felt a deep connection with the spirits of things. I am from a long line of Anasazi ancestry. No one outside the bloodline knew the secret of the Anasazi, and not many of the bloodline were left, but I was.

I walked into the magic of the willow's vines.

"Andy! Come back!" Zoey called.

I went closer to the trunk.

I touched the old bark, and a blast of silver energy knocked me on my back. I shook my head and touched the bark again. Nothing happened this time, but I could feel the magic that had been gifted to me, become a part of me, quiver.

"Andy, come back, right now!"

I wandered back out. Zoey looked me up and down. Apparently nothing had changed visibly, because she motioned for me to come to her in the center of the group of four around her. She left me standing there, watching as she twirled towards the only boy, Damien.

"Air, we have a new fledgling here. Nyx has asked me to call a circle, and we ask that you blow away the clutter and murk so we can see clearly what Nyx wants us to know."

Wind swirled into the group, it ruffled Damien and Zoey's hair. Then it left them and circled around me. I spun with it, following the playful breeze. It created a small vortex around me, and I felt a strange feeling behind me. Then I was lifted high into the air.

The group gasped, and I twirled up even higher.

I finally stopped in midair, supported by that same strange feeling. I didn't know how to get down.

"Look behind you!" one of the girls yelled.

I did, and saw a pair of Bluejay wings spreading from my back. I gasped, and stared at the delicate, beautiful feathers.

I spread the wings out flat, and slowly floated down.

My feet safely on the ground again, Zoey moved around the circle, a huge grin on her face.

"Fire, our new fledgling has shown a great gift for air. Now we call you to this circle, to burn away the fog and enlighten us to this child's future!"

Zoey and the girl representing fire radiated heat. The girl's hair caught in a fire that didn't burn.

"Zoey, her Mark flashed purple!" a voice to my left said.

Zoey's brow wrinkled in confusion, but she continued to the next girl.

"Water, our fledgling seems very gifted. It is your turn to be called to this circle. We ask you to cleanse our bodies and spirits from weariness and pain."

Waves seemed to ripple through the grass, and a fragrant sea breeze met my nose. A cool sense of relief spread over me, and I spread my arms and newfound wings. I hit a column of water that swirled around me, and I danced in it.

The vamps around me seemed shocked.

Zoey moved on to the next element.

"Earth, you care for us and nurture us. I ask that you comfort that which is broken and that you spread your wisdom to us, so that we may understand the events occurring with this fledgling."

I felt a mild comfort, like I was being hugged by a friend, touch my soul. However, nothing strange manifested around me.

"Did you feel anything?" Zoey asked me.

I nodded.

"So, strong connections with Air and Water. No shown connection with Fire. A mild connection with Earth."

She moved back to the center beside me.

"Spirit, you infill us and give us love and hope. We ask that you let love and hope touch this fledgling, so that we may help her when she needs it and that she may help us in this dark time that Nyx has warned us of."

I felt my soul lift in a happy dance that my body had already taken up. Water swirled around me, and I enjoyed the scent of the sea it carried. A light shone, and I thought the Goddess may have appeared again, but the light flashed, like a strobe at a concert.

"Zoey, look at that! She's been chosen by three of the elements!"

"And is being guided by a fourth," she said with a nod towards the girl who'd represented Earth.

"Why doesn't she have anything for Fire?" the girl who'd represented that element asked sadly, fidgeting.

"She may have too many other strong gifts, even if we don't know what they all are."

"You really think there's more?"

"I think there must be, or she'd have an affinity for all five elements, like me."

"She is extremely omnipotent," Damien commented.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Shawnee, omnipotent means all-powerful," the girl who'd represented Earth said.

"Oh. Thanks, Stevie Rae."

Zoey stepped closer to me, and the conversations came to a halt. With the elements around us, she pulled a circular stone out from under her dress and put it to her eye, looking at me. I instinctively looked away.

"Leave the circle, if you can, Andy."

I walked out of the circle. I didn't understand what she'd meant by if I could.

"A little further away."

I took a few more steps.

"She manifests old Magick, not new like us," Zoey said, staring at me like I was a freak.

"Well, shouldn't you tell Sgiach?" Damien asked like a scholar.

"Isn't that my choice?" I spoke up.

Now all of them were staring at me.

"Isn't it my choice what I do? I'm emancipated, right?"

"Well, yeah. But Sgiach-"

"I don't care if she's your boss. Only people I want to know will know. And I don't have any idea who this Sgiach is or if I can trust her."

"You can," they all said in unison.

"I'll be the judge of myself. Besides, how do I know I can trust the word of you four? Nyx said I could trust Zoey. She didn't mention you."

They blinked in shock, and I quickly thanked the elements. The wind and air around me abated, the purple flashes ceased, and the spirits of the trees were hidden again. The wings on my back remained.

"I'm going to go pick a room, by myself. Then I want something to eat. It's been a long couple of days since I was Marked, and I need rest."

I took two steps, and don't remember what happened after that, because everything went black.

I woke up in a plain room, with cave looking walls. A silky midnight blue blanket with twinkling silver stars hung over the doorway. Great, they'd brought me to someone else's room.

I sat up and looked around. The room was sparsely furnished, and nothing hung on the walls. The bed had plain black covers, and there was no other bed. Whose room was this, because I was sleeping in their bed.

The blanket moved aside, and Zoey came in.

"I'm sorry I exhausted your strength. You passed out, so we brought you to an empty room, like you asked. I hope you like your door. I picked it out myself."

I stared at her. She was surrounded by a purple aura, and her tattoos glowed silver.

"What is it?"

"What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You glow purple, and your tattoos glow silver."

She frowned, her forehead scrunching up in thought.

"Hold on one moment."

She left the room. When she came back, she was followed by a guy.

"Do you see anything strange about him?"

A simple glance made me gasp. There was somebody shadowing him, holding some kind of sword. They were angry, and coming towards me!

"What is it? You look frightened."

I scrambled back to the corner of the bed, which was pushed to the side of the wall.

"Stark, could you leave, please?" She touched his arm gently, and he smiled. Then he left the room, and his shadow reluctantly followed. Another guy practically bounced in.

"Hey, Zo!"

"Aurox, not now."

I screamed. This guy wasn't a guy at all, but a bull. A beautiful, horrible white bull. The bull turned black, and it was just as beautiful, and magical, and kind. Not a terrible beast like the white one.

"What? What'd I do?"

"Aurox, get out."

"But, Zo-"

"Heath, get out!" Zoey said sternly.

He got a puppy dog look on his face, but he left.

"I'll talk to you later. Apparently I am needed elsewhere."

Zoey left, and I was alone again. Where the hell was I?

I got up and walked unsteadily out of the room, using the wall to support myself. A guy turned a corner right in front of me, running full speed, and suddenly we were both on the ground.

"Hey, what the hell, dude? Watch where you're going! I'm unsteady enough as is."

The guy sat up from where he'd fallen back after our collision. He stood, offered me his hand, and helped me up, a gentle hand on my back, careful of my wings.

"Who do you think you are any-"

My words suddenly stopped when I actually looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair, cold green eyes, was about a head taller than me, and totally cute. A cocky grin spread over his face as he looked me over. When our eyes met, there was a twinkle in his, and before where his eyes had been cold, they seemed to me like a soft, comforting moss in a glade. His Mark was sapphire blue like mine.

"I'm Zeekiel, but everyone calls me Zeek."

"Andy," I said, sticking my hand out to him.

We shook.

"Where were you going such a hurry?" I asked, mesmerized by his eyes.

"I was going to a friend's, but I don't think I will now. Let me text him real quick."

He took out a cell phone and paced while he texted.

"Is cell service good down here?"

"Decent enough, most times, except during storms."

He returned the phone to his back pocket and looked at me again.

"Where were you going?"

"Kitchen. I don't know how long it's been since I last ate, but I'm starved. I feel like I'll pass out again if I don't eat."

"Oh, hey, I saw the vamps bringing you down here. I thought you'd gotten hurt somehow."

"No. I was just exhausted beyond mental capability."

"Sounds like you've been stressed."

I shrugged.

"Mind if I eat with you? I mean, unless you had friends you were going to eat with. I heard you arrived with four other people."

"Wow. Rumors spread fast around here."

"So, mind if I eat with you?" he asked with that same cocky grin, like I couldn't possibly say no to him.

"I suppose. Just don't make me fall again."

I started walking past him, and his eyes bugged.

"What?"

"You really do...I didn't think it was true, but...you really have wings."

"Yeah."

"They're beautiful."

"Thank you," I said, more kindly than I thought I would.

He smiled that cocky grin, then picked me up gently and raced off through the tunnels.

"Put me down!"

"It's repayment for knocking you down."

We were in the kitchen faster than I could have imagined.

The kitchen was cozy. Six fridges were lined up side by side. There were two cooking stations with stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops occupying half the room. The other half was several tables, some bigger than others.

A few kids were in there, eating like me. I didn't see a single red fledgling, only blue. Then a kid turned around. He had red fledgling marks. He was also Christopher de Michaelson.

"Andy!"

"Chris."

"How are you? I haven't seen you all day!"

"Yeah, I was...busy."

"Too busy for our first day of school?" he asked, a frown coming to his face.

"Yes. Zoey had me doing various things today. I'll be in school tomorrow though."

"Oh. Okay. Who's this?" he asked, his attention being caught by the fact that I was not standing by myself.

"This is Zeekiel. He's repaying me a favor for crashing into me in the hall."

Zeek extended a hand to Christopher. "Zeekiel Fall."

"Christopher de Michaelson."

"French?"

"Something like that."

I could feel the testosterone between the two guys.

"Stop it, both of you," I said before they started fighting.

They glanced at me, then went back to glaring at each other.

"Please, your bromance can wait. I need to eat something, or I'm going to faint."

Christopher looked confused and worried. Zeekiel just sat me carefully at a breakfast bar at one of the cook stations and started rummaging in the fridge.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you something to eat."

"Like what?"

He didn't answer my question, but instead made his creation. The plate he set in front of me had waffles, eggs, and a piece of jellied toast. The waffles had a whipped cream smile and banana eyes.

"You made all of this for me?"

"Yeah." He didn't say anything else, just gave me a lopsided grin as he sat beside me.

"You didn't have to do all that."

He waved a hand in a 'whatever' gesture and glanced behind him at Christopher.

"So, can you cook?" he asked.

"Not really," Christopher said. He slowly, carefully, sat on my other side. He acted like he thought any second something was going to explode.

"What do you like to do?"

"I'm into astrology, and I like concerts."

"What kind of concerts?"

"Heavy metal, rock. That kind of thing. What about you?"

"I do all sorts of things."

I looked at him, my brow furrowing.

"Like?"

"Well, obviously, I cook. I play a flute, I was part of the track team at my school before being Marked, I'm good with a sword, I read, I listen to music. I think a lot."

My head tilted to the side of it's own accord. My own thoughts whirled around like a tornado. So, Christopher didn't really do much of anything? At all? And if so, what had I seen in him? If Zeekiel really did all of that stuff, he must be an interesting person, right?

"Oh, and I'm also kind of into mechanics and art."

Those had to be his two favorite things in the world. He seemed nervous about opening up with Christopher around. He was wanting me to know, not him.

"That's really cool."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. What kind of art do you do?"

"I draw."

"Cool. I'd love to see some sometime."

He gave me a genuine smile, and took my empty plate, putting it in the dishwasher. I stood up, steadier on my feet than before.

"Do either of you know where Zoey is?" I asked.

"Nope," Christopher said. "But I gotta find Brady. He had something he wanted to tell me."

"Okay. See you later."

Christopher scurried out of the room. I suspected he was embarrassed by his lack of activity in his life.

"I don't know where Zoey is right now, but I know where she's going to be. There's a circle casting in about an hour, celebrating our new arrivals."

"You mean...us?"

"Yeah. But don't worry about it. It'll be fun."

"Is there a uniform or something at this school? I'm pretty sure all the kids around here are wearing entirely different outfits."

"No uniform. The only rule is you have to have your class Goddess sign somewhere on your clothes each day."

"Cool. But black is allowed, right?"

"Yeah…"

"And what about playing instruments?" I asked tentatively, worried that I'd really have to start sneaking around for the band.

"There won't be any problem with that, either."

"With what?"

"Oh, come on. How everyone else doesn't see it, I don't know, but I see it. Andy, you're really Lindsey Hopper, the vocalist for Vampire Voice."

"How did you know that?"

"It's not rocket science."

I stared at this guy that had literally crashed into my life.

"Come on," he said, opening his arms to me. "I'll take you back to your room so you can change."

I took a small step towards him. He rolled his eyes, then scooped me up. Time almost seemed to bend around us as he ran with me back to the spot where he'd ran into me.

"I'm not going to bite, you know," he said as he slowed to a walk and started looking for my door.

"It looks like a twilight sky."

He stepped into my plain room, sat me on the bed, and started walking back out.

"Wait!"

"What?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I'm sorry. This is all so new to me. I haven't even thanked you. So, thanks."

"You feel it, don't you?" he asked softly.

"Feel what?" I asked in the same tone.

He shook his head. "Nothin'. Nevermind. I'll wait in the hall while you change."

"Such a gentleman," I remarked. I could see his grin as he moved the curtain aside and left me to change.

I searched the closet, but there wasn't anything in there. I searched most of the dresser. Still nothing. On the last drawer, I was really hoping for something to be in there.

All I found was a white blouse. Sure, the insignia was there, but that was the only thing in the drawer.

"Hell no…"

I rummaged in all the drawers again. Nothing. I put the blouse back and wandered back out into the hall, still in my concert clothes from when I had left that wretched school.

"Zeekiel?"

"Yeah? What's up Andy?"

"Do you have any shirts or shorts or something I could borrow?"

"Why do you need to borrow clothes?"

"Because I'm not wearing a white blouse, and that's the only thing in here."

"Yeah, alright. I'll be back in a minute. Or would you rather come with?"

"Easier if I just came with."

"Hold my hand or my arm."

I put my hand on his shoulder gently.

"Now hold on tight."

I squeezed his shoulder, and time bended around us again. We stopped in front of a neon green curtain door.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Sure."

He pulled the curtain to the side and let me in before him. Zeekiel's room was obviously lived in, unlike mine. The walls were painted orange, and a couple of posters were on them. A big bed sat in a corner, and an entertainment center sat opposite. There was a beaten up bean bag chair next to a bin of something, and a keyboard sat a little to the right of that. There was a big chest at the foot of his bed, with a flat top, and a toolkit sat on top of it. Various things like you would find in any boy's room, such as dirty clothes, were all over the floor.

He went into a messy closet, constantly making things fall off the shelves as he bumped them.

"Zeekiel, get out of the closet."

He came out, and I tentatively stepped in, my small frame not knocking anything over. Sure, he was slim, but he also had a lot of muscle.

"Where is it?"

"On your left, and just go through those. I should have an old Pierce the Veil concert shirt somewhere."

"Oh my god, I love that band! Black Veil Brides and Get Scared, too."

"Maybe I'll take you to a concert sometime, then. Seems like we like the same kind of music."

"Yeah." I found the shirt. I left the empty hanger and turned back to him. He was leaning against the door with a lazy cat look about him.

"Bathroom is this way," he said, standing upright like a lazy cat, too.

I stepped inside and changed my shirt. It was comfortable, and smelled like he did. I hadn't realized he smelled so good. I hadn't paid that close attention while he was carrying me around.

I stepped out, shrugging my jacket back on. I felt as comfortable as I probably could in this new place. I didn't mind being in days old clothes. That was normal for me.

"You look good in that."

"Thanks."

"If you want, you can keep that."

"Um. Thanks? I need to put my shirt back in my room."

"Sure."

Zeekiel took my hand again, and I closed my eyes this time. I felt instead of looked. We were running extremely fast. Why didn't this make me tired?

We stopped long enough for me to toss my shirt on the bed, before he grabbed my hand again and raced us outside. We stopped in front of a building that looked almost like a church.

"Tell me you guys aren't Catholic."

"No one has explained anything to you? Our Goddess is Nyx, the mother of all vampyres, Goddess of night, magic, and mystery."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see at the ritual. Just come on."

Zeekiel grabbed my hand and pulled me after him towards the church building. At the door, a strange vampyre was waiting.

"Don't worry. He will give you a blessing. All you have to do is reply blessed be."

"Okay."

Zeekiel stepped in front of the vampyre, to show me what would happen.

"Good evening, Zeek. This your latest prize?" the vamp asked with a laugh.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he scowled in reply. "I'm not like Adam, professor. I don't know this girl well enough to even know if I like her yet."

"I'm joking, Zeek. I'm seeing how well your new friend will fit in here, especially if she has my class." The strange professor turned a bright smile on me. He was strange, if nothing else.

"Well, I'll be able to judge that after this ritual."

"Of course, of course." The vamp traced a pentagram on Zeekiel's forehead in some kind of water, over his sapphire Mark. "Zeekiel, I wish you a blessed be. Enjoy the ritual."

"Blessed be," he murmured in reply, then pulled me into his place before the vamp.

"Welcome to the Skye House of Night, young fledgling. What is your name?"

"Andy Nightlock."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Zoey has told me that she has seen great power in you already. I am Professor Glint, but everyone around here calls me Black Fox."

"Why is that?"

"I am one of the school's swordmasters, and I lead the Sons of Erebus here."

"He's also wicked with throwing stars and knives, hence the nickname."

Black Fox traced a pentagram on my forehead. "Blessed be, Andy Nightlock, gifted of Nyx."

"Blessed be, Professor."

Zeekiel pulled me after him into the smoke filled church. I touched the moisture on my head and smelled the fragrance. Lavender and sweet grass met my senses.

"Spellwork?" I asked myself quietly aloud.

"Some would consider it such," a female voice said from just inside the door. I jerked back a step. The vampyre stepped in front of us. She was beautiful, with long, blonde hair that looked almost white. Her full tattoos resembled rearing horses, and she had a lithe, dancer-like figure.

"Who are you?" I asked, backing another step from her piercing grey eyes.

"I am Lenobia, horse mistress and professor of Equestrian Studies. Who are you, new fledgling? I have not seen you here before."

"I'm Andy Nightlock. By Equestrian Studies, do you mean that there are horses here, to groom, train, and ride?"

"Indeed."

"That sounds interesting."

"Perhaps you'll consider taking my class, then."

"We pick our own classes?"

"Seven of them, each for a different hour. Any you choose."

The lights dimmed, and more smoke swirled in the air from a smoking stick I saw had been placed in a bowl on a center table. It, too, was scented with sweet grass and lavender, as well as white sage.

"It is beginning. Take Andy to a place close to the center of the circle, Zeek. I have a strong feeling about this fledgling."

"Of course, Professor Lenobia."

There wasn't a hint of disrespect or sarcasm. Zeekiel respected this professor, although he didn't seem to care for Black Fox.

With his tug on my hand, Zeekiel led me to the front of the crowd, closest to the place where I instinctively knew air would evoke.

Music began to play, and the same four vampyres I had met before my first circle stepped out of the crowd into their places. Zoey entered the room, dancing about the circle as another vampyre recited a poem about love, beauty, tranquility, joy, and the Otherworld. But always, there was the tinge of love.

Zoey came to a stop in the center of the circle, next to the table. I noticed a purple candle, a lighter, and a bounty of fruits and meat on the table besides the smoking herbs.

"Merry meet, everyone."

The crowd responded with a hearty, "Merry meet!"

"Today we welcome five new students to our ranks. Would you five please come to me?"

Zeekiel gave me a gentle push towards Zoey. I walked slowly to her. My bandmates and Christopher met me there.

"Welcome, to this very special group. They have all came from the same school, all Marked on the same day. Nyx must see a dark future, for never has such a thing happened. We must believe in our Goddess, and hope she has chosen her champions well."

There was dead silence. Everyone stared at our little group.

"I would like the five of you to remain here in the center while I cast this circle. If you are, indeed, Nyx's chosen ones, we must see what gifts she has given each of you. It will help you find your place here, as well as help us know how to help you."

The music began again, and Zoey picked up the lighter, going to Damien, the boy holding the yellow air candle.

"Come air, sweet and true, and show these fledglings their gifts from you!"

The candle flickered as a breeze swirled around Zoey and Damien. My wings caught in a wind of their own and lifted me above the circle, carrying me around in a dance of my own about the central point of every living being, spirit.

I heard Christopher's sharp intake of breath, and could see another breeze ruffle his hair and make his clothes flutter.

Zoey did not look up at me, nor at my friends, but continued, to fire.

"Come fire, fair and loyal, and show these fledglings the pride of a royal!"

Tori gasped, and did her little happy dance. She glowed with a warmth, like a small gas lamp, or the ember of a fire. The flame of hope.

"Come water, calm and sure, and mark one of these fledglings pure!"

Brady gulped, then spread his hand out. A small orb of water sloshed, splashed, and rolled in the air just above his hand. He grinned at the shiny orb, and tossed it up. It came down as rain droplets.

"Come earth, wise and old, show us which of these fledglings is so bold!"

Keishira fell to her knees, her body glowed green, and her eyes shone green, too. A circlet of vines twined around her arm, turning silver.

"Come spirit, light and strong, and show us which of these fledglings leads us with their song!"

Spirit hit me hard, and I was lifted higher by the joy it brought me. I danced ever more, and, unable to stop myself, I let my voice be heard.

"Swinging through the trees, as happy as a summer breeze. Swirling around the ground, the life in a ghost town. Burning over seas. And then there's you and me.

Falling slowly, always for me. Leaning in to you, I know we'll make it through. And all that's wrong, you'll make it right. Crawling towards the light, you make it shine! I love that you are mine. I'm yours too, so it'll be alright. This love is worth the fight.

Swinging through the trees, as happy as a summer breeze. Swirling around the ground, the life in a ghost town. Burning over seas. And then there's you and me."

My voice died, but the echo still vibrated in the air. I hovered in the air, looking at the faces below me. A few stuck out prominently, like Zoey, glowing purple and silver, or Stark, with his creepy shadow warrior. Aurox, or Heath, or whatever his name was, was no longer holding a bull creature within. Instead, what seemed to be a ghost hung within him. There was a guy near Stevie Rae with some kind of bird fluttering around inside him. Black Fox also had something strange within him. While Black Fox was obviously a grown vampyre, he also seemed like he'd recently Changed into the vampyre. Within him was the ghost of another vamp, with long hair tied back and tattoos like dragons facing each other. Zeekiel was the most interesting to me. Zeekiel also had another person shadowing him. A young Anasazi warrior, no older than twelve.

My focus was lost as the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. Everybody looked singularly like themselves again. No ghosts, shadows, or animals.


	3. Rejected

The song I had sang was one I had known for a very long time. It was unfinished, and I couldn't remember why I thought of it, or when. I had a feeling about it now, though. A weird feeling.

Zoey had almost closed the circle before I felt someone tugging on my shoe. I looked down. A stranger stared up at me. He was tall, with green eyes and dirty blonde hair. A purple and silver mask covered the upper half of his face. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, a white shirt that hung on him read SCREAM in bold, black, droopy letters, a long sleeved grey shirt under that, and a pair of heavy black work boots. The outfit seemed familiar. Actually, the person seemed familiar overall.

I landed in front of the guy, still staring at his eyes. He shifted, and then I saw the Anasazi warrior boy beneath. I blinked, and lost sight of the warrior.

"Zeekiel?"

"That's right. How'd you know?"

"I don't know any other really tall blonde guys," I lied.

He gave me a mock offended look.

"Excuse me. I do not act like one of those poor, blonde, damsel in distress chicks in all the movies and stuff. Do not cross that line again, got it?" he joked in a falsetto voice.

I laughed, and he grinned.

"Seriously though, what's with the mask?"

"Halloween, better known as Samhain around here, is coming soon. I felt like wearing a piece of my costume."

"Let me guess, you're going to be having a party?"

"Yup."

I laughed.

"Well, what an interesting evening. I want you all to consider what you saw, heard, and felt tonight at this casting. Until I see you all again, merry meet, merry part, and merry meet again!"

The crowd repeated the phrase, and then began slowly dispersing.

"So, what was that song about? I've never heard it before."

"Oh, well…"

"You don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"I'll let you know when it's done."

"Okay. Thanks."

"So, what classes do you have tomorrow?"

"None. Tomorrow is Saturday."

"Oh, right. Well, what are you doing tonight?"

"I was just gonna go back to my dorm room and watch movies 'til I passed out, but I could give you a tour of the school instead."

"That can wait until Sunday or Monday. I like movies though. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure. I've got snacks, too."

"Cool. I will warn you though. If I snore, I'm falling asleep. When I stop snoring, I actually am asleep."

I laughed. "Okay. Don't worry, if you start to snore, I'll just quietly make my way out."

"Alright, come on, then," he said, offering me his hand.

I gently touched my palm to his, and he locked his grip on mine. Then we were standing in front of his room again before I knew it.

"Come on in. You can sit on the bed or pull the bean bag over, whichever you want."

He dug around in a mini fridge I hadn't noticed earlier. He closed it, holding up a box of dark chocolate and a package of Twizzlers in one hand, and two Mountain Dews in the other.

"Sit down. I won't bite you, yet."

"What do you mean, yet?"

"I mean that right now we're just friends. I don't know you well enough to know if I like you as anything more than that. Heck, we could end up as enemies, although I don't honestly see that happening."

"Me, neither."

"So take a seat. I only bite girls I like as more than friends."

"Ever bitten a guy?" I asked jokingly.

"That would require liking a guy as more than a friend," he said with a smirk.

I laughed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna play the movie now."

He clicked a button on a remote as he flopped onto his back on the bed. Commercials began, and I sat tentatively on the edge of the bed farthest from Zeekiel.

"Sit with me or pull the beanbag chair. Relax. No harm will come to you in here."

I scooted up to the middle of the side of the bed I was on and sat criss-cross-applesauce, holding my ankles and focusing my attention on the screen. I vaguely heard Zeekiel's light chuckle.

Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory played across the screen. I shared the candy with Zeekiel, my attention completely captured. I'd never seen many movies. WHen the ending came, I had 'I've Got a Golden Ticket' stuck in my head.

"Like that movie a lot?"

"First time I've seen it. I was sent away to boarding school pretty early. If things didn't work out at my last school, my parents were going to send me to military school instead."

"Wow, harsh. Want to watch another one, then?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I know just the thing."

He switched the discs and when he hit play, I caught a glimpse of the title, Camp Rock. I'd never heard of it. That one was predictable, but cute. Popstar guy and regular, talented girl fall in love at a summer camp. Zeekiel started the second one and fell asleep pretty quickly. That was when we got interrupted.

"Who are you?" a cold voice asked.

My head spun to see the stranger. There was a tall, blonde girl standing in the doorway. Her hair was long, reaching her waist. A normal, blue mark was on her forehead. She had an almost snake-like look about her with slitted eyes, a flattish nose, and a creepy smile. I think I even glimpsed a forked tongue. Her body was normal, though. Nothing surprising.

"A friend of Zeekiel's. Who are you?"

"His girlfriend," she said with a sneer.

"He told me he was single."

"He wishes. But he can't get away from me that easily. We're still together. That means, clear out."

She started to strip, right there in front of me, as if I'd already left. She glanced up before she took off a flimsy black lace bra.

"Didn't you hear me? Out. You're not wanted here."

Zeekiel mumbled something in his sleep. He startled, sitting up on one elbow and rubbing at one eye. His gaze saw my shocked face, and he followed my eyes to the girl standing in her lingerie just inside the door.

Zeekiel's face morphed into a mixture of disgust and a barely controlled temper.

"Python, get out!"

A totally fake look of hurt came over her face. A single fake tear came down her cheek.

"Why are you sending me away? You said you loved me!"

"Python, get out of my room! Just because you're a stalker doesn't mean I like you!"

"What do you mean? This is our room. We've slept together every night for months!"

I knew she was purposely trying to make it seem like Zeekiel was a kind of guy that he wasn't. It irritated me.

"Python, leave, now. Stop coming here uninvited," Zeekiel said in an even voice.

"Why are you acting like this now? Is it because she's here? I tried to get her out."

Okay, now irritation was becoming a gale, ready to blow down anything in its path.

"Python, there is nothing between us! There never has been! Now get out!"

"No. Tell her the truth. Tell everyone the truth. Tell them we're together."

I stood up, walked around the bed, and stood between her and Zeekiel.

"You need to leave, now. Zeekiel never invited you here, and he's asked you politely and impolitely to leave. You haven't listened. You better listen now and quickly, or you'll have far worse to deal with," I said coldly. "Pick up your skank clothes, and take your trash self out."

Python, true to her name, turned into a giant serpent.

"I am not bound by your rulesssss. Zzzeek isssss mine! Move out of the way, wind girrrl!"

Eesh, she even hissed.

I took a step forward, and Python was blown back, hitting the wall by the door.

"Andy, that's enough! Stop it!" Zeekiel yelled.

I paused just before taking another step. Python was pressed against the wall, unable to move. I could feel wind swirling around me, whipping my hair into an even spikier mess and ruffling the feathers on my wings. My clothes snapped and I could hear various objects, particularly papers, flying around behind me.

I reined in my anger, attempting to control myself. Still, I felt the stirrings of a breeze around me, and Python could not move from where I had trapped her. She had turned back into a vampyre, and tears streamed down her face, a scream being whipped from her mouth and carried away from the ears of anyone who might hear.

"Andy, let her go. You've made your point."

I took a deep breath, and I felt the stirrings of water. The element rushed through me as I opened myself to it, and a calm settled over me. The wind abated, and Python dropped to her knees, grabbing her clothes, and scrambled out into the hall.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I couldn't control my temper. I'll go, as well. I've caused you enough trouble this evening."

"Do you know how to get back to your room?"

"Yes, I think so."

I took another deep breath, and with it, I let water rush out of me.

"Can I see you again tomorrow?" he asked before I could step out.

I paused. "If you want to. Maybe you can help me pick some stuff out for that plain room of mine. Or you could meet my band mates. You could come up with something, if you like. Whatever the case, I don't imagine I'll sleep long. I should be up by six this evening."

"I'll stop by, then. Be careful. I don't imagine controlling the elements like that is easy. I'm sure you're pretty drained now."

"Nah, I'm fine."

I got a few feet down the hall before I fell to my knees, my hand on the wall to support me, my face to the floor. I felt strange.

Fear began to build inside me when I coughed. My vision filled with red, and I coughed again. This time blood spewed from my mouth, and bloody tears were dripping from my eyes.

"Help!" I screamed. I tried to call again, but it came out as a raspy whisper.

"Oh, Goddess!" I heard Zeekiel gasp.

I fell towards my side, but Zeekiel caught me, turning me over so my face was towards him.

"Oh, Goddess, no!" he cried as he saw my face.

"Am...am I...dying?"

I knew the answer, but Zeekiel must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he gulped and said, "No, you're not. You just need rest. You're body isn't ready to control the elements like that yet."

I felt something warm and wet drop on my face. He was crying. I couldn't see it through the blood, but I knew he was.

"It's going to be okay," I rasped.

"How can you say that? You're the one who…"

"Shhh," I whispered.

"Zeek, give her this," I heard another voice say. Something was pushed against my lips, but I turned my head. Everything hurt. I felt death approaching.

"Andy. Andy, take this. It will make it stop hurting."

"You won't leave me, right?" I asked in a broken whisper.

"No, of course not. Neither of us will."

I felt the lip of the drink again, and this time, I forced myself to swallow it down.

"There. Do you feel better?"

The pain faded into a tingly sensation. I nodded slowly, even though that made everything spin.

"Pick her up. She must be taken to the infirmary."

I felt the jostling as Zeekiel picked me up and carried me quickly, following whoever else was there.

I heard voices as we passed rooms. Apparently people had heard me scream, because I heard several gasps, and people started crying. I knew when my band mates saw me.

"Andy!" Brady called.

"No!" Tori wailed.

I didn't hear Keishira's voice, but suddenly there was another hand holding mine tightly. Christopher also appeared without any sound, but I felt his reassuring touch on my shoulder. I assumed Brady and Tori were following us.

"I can't see," I whispered.

"Do you want to see?"

"Yes."

Something was pressed to my face, and then I could see again, although it had to keep being pressed to my face to keep the blood out of my eyes.

I was rushed through several more halls and passed between Brady and Zeekiel on a ladder before going through more halls. Finally, I was set down on a white bed. Around me, everything was white or silver and metal, or just plain. I hated this room. I did not want to die here.

"Who...who all is here?"

"Me, Brady, Tori, Christopher, Zeekiel, and Zoey," Keishira answered me.

I let myself begin to relax and rest. I was getting really sleepy.

"I'm kind of tired. Is that normal?"

"Yes. You should rest," Zoey said softly.

"I'm scared," I whispered.

"We're all here for you."

"Zeekiel?"

"Right beside you."

"Don't leave me, okay?"

"I won't. And don't worry about what happened earlier. Everything is okay."

"Can I ask something of...all of you?"

I heard a few sures, and Zoey's of course.

"Don't forget me. You're the only ones who'll remember me after this, so please don't forget me."

After that, I'm pretty sure even Zoey was crying.

I felt another of Zeekiel's warm tears land on my cheek, and a last hard squeeze of my hand from Keishira. Then I let my eyes fall closed.

"Be still, my daughter."

"Why, Nyx? Why did you want me, why did you gift me, only to let me die?"

"Not death, my daughter. A rebirth, a new life. A piece of you had to die before I could grant you a new chance. Do not fret. You will see them again. You must only wait a few days. You will only see blackness until you wake. But think of it as night. You will be safe."

 _Nyx appeared before me, a bright smile lighting up her face. She leaned down and kissed my forehead. There was a searing, white hot pain, and then I truly passed into death._


End file.
